The present invention relates to disaster recovery storage solutions, and more particularly, to asynchronous mirroring for disaster recovery.
Conventional integrated servers and storage units contain redundant power supplies that provide power to the integrated drives as well as the motherboard. Typically, a switch on the outside of the hardware chassis toggles power on and off for the entire unit, e.g., motherboard and associated components and serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) drives. For particular applications, it is advantageous to create a high availability configuration with two or more integrated server and storage solutions where the application code running on each unit can see the storage of its local chassis as well as the remote chassis.